Jasper (Steven Universe)
Jasper is one of the main antagonists of the animated series Steven Universe. She is a Homeworld Gem soldier who is bent on destroying the Crystal Gems and their leader Rose Quartz to avenge the presumed death of her superior, Pink Diamond. She appears as the main antagonist of the Season 1 finale episodes "The Return" and "Jail Break", and the main antagonist of the second half of Season 3. She is the former arch nemesis of the show's protagonist, Steven Universe. She was voiced by Kimberly Brooks, who also portrayed Daisy Fitzroy from Bioshock Infinite. Appearance Jasper is a muscular tangerine orange and red-striped Gem with a dark brown and red Homeworld suit with a yellow diamond uniform, a reference to her leader. Similar to Amethyst, she has long beige spiky hair. She has her gemstone embedded on her nose, which can summon a crash helmet that she can use to charge at foes. After her corruption Jasper transforms into a spike-ridden, dog-like creature that is forced to be incapacitaded by Peridot. Personality By all accounts, Jasper is a sympathetic yet brutish character. She is known to be the ruthless, brutal, and cruel general of the Homeworldian Gems, and has a merciless, abusive, wrathful, and temperamental demeanor, as she is known to lash out at anyone; for example, Sapphire, just for singing, she smashed the wall with her fist and screamed at her to stop. She also has a Darwinistic view on life, which morphs into complete arrogance and hatred, as she outright hates and looks down upon the weak and defenseless, as well as favoring herself, as she seems to see herself as the strongest. She was also deeply power-hungry, as she wants nothing more than to become all powerful. Jasper is also determined, even to the point of obsession, as she is willing to get revenge and retribution on anyone who has wronged her. She is also deceitful and manipulative, and knows just how to manipulate others into serving her goals. This is especially shown when she practically forced Lapis into fusing with her, as part of her own power-mad goals. Ironically, that led to her fusion with her and transformation into Malachite, and subsequently being dragged down into the bottom of the ocean and her abuse by Lapis. Apparently, it was so traumatizing that it ended up turning her into a deranged, obsessive, egotistical, callous, and even sadistic being with a desire for more power. Though she still retained her cunning, her cruelty has been increased significantly, and she has been known to pursue immoral methods to get her way. She is also willing to harm children if need be, as she remorselessly attacked Steven and Connie, fused or not, without mercy. She originally had a hatred for the concept of fusion but goes on to fuse with Lapis, attempt to fuse with her again, and even fused with a corrupted gem. Jasper is also fiercely nonviolent and loyal to Homeworld often believing that any gem that disobeys the Great Diamond Authority should be purged. Deep down within the victory first and militaristic personality, Jasper has an insecure side such as being mad that whenever she tries out fusion, no one wants to be fused with her and that she holds a deep hatred for Rose Quartz for shattering her former superior, Pink Diamond, and tries to avenge her. History Past Jasper was made sometime during the middle of the rebellion where she was made and birthed from the Beta Kindergarten. She came out as the ultimate quartz soldier and would lead the Homeworld Gems in battle against the rebellious Crystal Gems. She had also previously served under Pink Diamond and was loyal to her, but Rose Quartz had seemingly shattered her and Jasper had been mentally scarred as a result. Following the end of the war, Jasper and the remaining Homeworld forces withdrew from Earth after the rebellion had ended. Season 1 She first appears in "The Return" where she arrives to Earth with Peridot and Lapis Lazuli and is shown to be rather upset at the Gems that are standing in her way of conquering Earth. She then told Peridot to destroy them. Later, Steven saves the Gems with Rose's shield much to Jasper's surprise. After seeing this, Jasper proclaims that Yellow Diamond must see Steven. She then attempts to grab Steven, believing him to be Rose Quartz in disguise, but Garnet stands up to her and fights her. Unfortunately Garnet is severally injured by Jasper and retreats to her gems to heal, much to the shock of Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven. Jasper later knocks all the Gems out cold. Later, in "Jail Break", she imprisons Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven on the ship. She is also revealed to have imprisoned the two gems that made up Garnet, Ruby and Sapphire. Steven later tries to convince Lapis to come with him and be free from prison but she refuses. At that same moment, he also frees Ruby and Sapphire and gets them together, causing them to regenerate and fuse into Garnet again. Garnet later fights Jasper while Steven frees Amethyst and Pearl. They later find Peridot, tie her up, and steer the hand ship back home to Earth. Garnet defeats Jasper and Peridot retreats to an area on Earth just as the ship crashes into the Gems's residence. Steven is able to save the Crystal Gems with his mother's shield. Unfortunately, Jasper survives the crash and is upset that she lost. She later notices Lapis and forces her to fuse with her which she accepts, turning them into Malachite. Lapis later takes control of Jasper and drags both of them into the ocean trapping Jasper in the process. Season 2 She makes a cameo in the episode "Chille Tid". She appears in Steven's consciousness in the Malachite Realm, were she is still shackled by Lapis. She notices Steven and tries an attempt to attack him (presumably still believing him to be Rose Quartz), but is prevented by Lapis from doing so and dragged into the water with her. Season 3 In "Super Watermelon Island", she finally gains control of the fusion Malachite and breaks free from the chains holding her down. She manages to manipulate Lapis with helping her fight Alexandrite (a fusion of Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl), but, with help from the Watermelon Stevens, is defeated. Lapis and Jasper separate following this and, after she is carried out of the water, she falls into a huge crack made in the ground by the Cluster. In "Alone at Sea", Jasper returns once more and boards a ship and confronts both Steven and Lapis. There, she begs Lapis to have them fuse again as she loves being Malachite and claims that she's changed. Lapis rejects her proposal and Jasper attempts to charge at Steven only to have Lapis knock her back into the ocean once more. In "Gem Hunt", she poofs two Corrupted Gems at the Great North. After this, she briefly gloats at Steven (whom she still thinks is Rose Quartz) by showing him the two inactive gems and walks away into the blizzard, laughing evily. In "Crack the Whip", she uses the Aquamarine Gem Monster as a steed and challenged "Rose" to a fight but Amethyst blocks her path, attempting to fight her instead. Unfortunately, she is brutally beaten and poofed by Jasper and is about to be shattered by her, but Steven and Connie fuse into Stevonnie and knock Amethyst's gem away from Jasper's grip. Jasper then mounts on the Aqua Gem while Stevonnie mounts on Lion, and their two steeds collide into each other. Stevonnie tries to strike Jasper with the shield but she grabs it before they can do so. Fortunately, they manage to hit Jasper and her Aqua Gem Monster with Rose's sword. Even though the Aqua Gem Monster is poofed, Jasper takes it's gemstone and retreats to the bottom of the ocean swearing revenge on Stevonnie. In "Beta", it is revealed that Jasper was created in the Beta Kindergarten halfway during the war when Homeworld needed to quickly grow more Quartz soldiers. She came out as the perfect Quartz, as described by Peridot. Later, Jasper is shown to have caged up a lot of Corrupted Gems behind metal bars in the holes of the Beta Kindergarten. In "Earthlings", Jasper talks to one of the Great North monsters (who is caged up) about how she is a disgrace and embarrassment to Homeworld along with being pathetic Quartz. Amethyst attempts to sneak up on Jasper by walking across the edge of a cliff above her, but Jasper notices and Amethyst falls to the ground. Jasper wonders if she wants a rematch, and tells Amethyst that she was destined to lose to her the moment she came out wrong. Steven runs to Amethyst’s aid and explains to Jasper how that isn’t true, but Jasper claims that all Gems must serve the order of the Diamonds, and those who stray away from that objective must be punished. Jasper says that to come out wrong and to not serve the Diamonds, as well as protect the Earth are disgraceful acts. Amethyst swings her whip before Jasper can counterattack and ends up pushing her back twice, but does no damage. Jasper attacks Amethyst and she falls on the ground, but before another attack can be made, Steven launches his shield and causes an injector to fall, separating Jasper and Amethyst. Steven and Amethyst fuse into Smoky Quartz after Steven cheers her up, and Jasper angrily asks if fusion is the only trick the Crystal Gems can pull off. Jasper becomes enraged by Peridot’s laughter and attacks Smoky Quartz head on, but she easily counterattacks, even causing Jasper to slam into the cliff side and release some of the caged up monsters. Jasper notices the Great North monster caged up, and fuses with it. Smoky Quartz is still able to stop this corrupted fusion and the Great North monster flees, after Jasper’s attempts to forcefully refuse with it. Jasper lies on the ground with inflamed arms and laughs off the fact that nobody she fuses with ever wants to stay. Green spots began to form on Jasper’s body, along with spikes, to Peridot’s disgust, causing Smoky Quartz to unfuse when realizing it’s corruption. Steven tries to calm Jasper down in order to heal her. Jasper still sees her as the enemy, and says “Rose” out of breath. Steven explains that he is not Rose and just wants to heal Jasper. Steven moves his hand, with healing spit on it, towards Jasper which causes her to lash out and knock Steven backwards. Jasper tells Steven that she understands Rose’s methods now, she waits until after Gems are weak and useless and then manipulates them to join her team. Jasper points out how Peridot was stripped of everything that made her great, and Peridot explains how the Earth is not a bad place and that she is always learning new things. As her corruption worsens, Jasper said that Earth is like a prison and thinks she is better than it. Before becoming fully corrupted, Jasper revealed that her hatred toward Steven and the Crystal Gems is because of what Rose did to her Gem colony, her planet, and her Diamond. Steven asked if she was talking about Yellow Diamond. Jasper revealed that she was talking about Pink Diamond, the real diamond she and Rose both belonged to. Soon then, she became a corrupted gem monster and attempts to attack the trio. Peridot launches a bar of metal through Jasper’s chest, poofing her, and Amethyst bubbles and sends her to the Temple. Season 4 In "Know Your Fusion", both Smoky Quartz and Sardonyx joke about Jasper, with the latter remarking she should "go back to preschool." In "Mindful Education", Stevonnie hallucinates about Jasper's corruption and refusing to be saved as one of the things she feels guilty of, along with being forced to poof Bismuth and throw Eyeball into space, though Connie assures Steven it's okay to regret it. Season 5 In "Change Your Mind", Jasper was healed Quotes Part 1 Part 2 Trivia *Jasper is the third Homeworld Gem introduced in the series, with the first being Lapis and the second being Peridot. **She is also the second largest non-fusion Gem introduced in the series, after Rose Quartz. *Jasper gemstones often represent protection, nurturing, relaxation, and so on. This is ironic due to Jasper's cruel and aggressive behavior. *Jasper is currently the only known Gem to have a gemstone on her nose. *Jasper's weapon is a charging helmet, similar to the hairstyle Pompadour, good for head-butts, slamming one's head into things, etc. of the sort. Her weapon could also be a reference to how she is "head-strong". *Jasper seems to think Steven was Rose, and that she transformed into something else, unaware of Steven being a half-gem. *In "Beta", it is revealed that Jasper was made on Earth. *Jasper is the first gem to fuse with a corrupted gem and is also the first to become corrupted on screen. *Jasper's origin seems to be the opposite as Amethyst's. While Amethyst's Kintergarden had a perfect resource but she came 'half-baked,' Jasper's Kintergarden had poor resources but she came out perfect. *Jasper has been defeated four times by a fusion, once by Garnet, Stevonnie, Alexandrite (as Malachite), and Smoky Quartz. *Jasper is the final Gem to be freed from corruption, most likely because she was the last and latest Gem to get corrupted. Navigation Category:Vengeful Category:Social Darwinists Category:Steven Universe Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Game Changer Category:Minion Category:Evil from the past Category:Control Freaks Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Fighter Category:One-Man Army Category:Humanoid Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Wrathful Category:Mongers Category:Gaolers Category:Egotist Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Leader Category:Brutes Category:Hypocrites Category:Murderer Category:Misanthropes Category:Opportunists Category:Cheater Category:Abusers Category:Military Category:Supervillains Category:Betrayed Category:The Heavy Category:Enforcer Category:Liars Category:Destroyers Category:Obsessed Category:Paranoid Category:Sadomasochists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Archenemy Category:Insecure Category:Tragic Category:Mutated Category:Magic Category:Immortals Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Grey Zone Category:Delusional Category:Martial Artists Category:Giant Category:Aliens Category:Genderless Category:Thief Category:Elitist Category:Xenophobes Category:Scapegoat Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Necessary Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Amoral Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Sadists Category:Kidnapper Category:Suicidal